Custodio y debellato para Arthur Kururugi
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Arthur, Euphemia x Suzaku. Por su bien debemos estar contentos. Anya x Jeremiah. Tú eras de Suzaku. O eres. ¿Estás vivo?
1. Custodio

**Custodio**

El agua comenzó a subir un día, poco después del Réquiem de Zero. Arthur supo por la radio. Era un gato bastante inteligente y perceptivo que cumplía el papel que todos esperaban. Junto a la tumba de Suzaku, su viejo amo, aunque fuera un luto simbólico. Nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Arthur estaba convencido de que incluso ya no olía igual cuando se puso la máscara. Una vez que el agua inundó esa parte del cementerio y se hizo imposible resguardarse de ella, llegó la novia del Amo. Estaba mejor que la última vez en que la vio, dentro de un ataúd, con sus prendas blancas, una leve sonrisa demente y exhausta. Arthur se restregó contra su pecho cuando fue alzado de sus restos, ahogado como fue por la corriente y el barro.

-Por el bien de Suzaku, debemos estar contentos.

La princesa Euphemia le acarició el lomo y él apoyó las patas encima de su hombro, para que se dirigieran juntos al sendero de estrellas. Arthur maulló para manifestar que estaba de acuerdo con que cuidaran del amo durante lo que le restara de vida como pieza de ajedrez.


	2. Debellato

**Debellato**

Lo vio en un costado de la superficie de granito. Notó sus costillas y asumió que las heridas visibles en su pelaje oscuro hablaban del maltrato por parte de los detractores del Dictador, que quizás lo apedrearon al reconocerlo como mascota del Caballero Zero. Antes de que la Emperatriz pusiera guardias especiales que no vacilaron en retroceder cuando esgrimió su vieja identificación que la coronaba como vieja Sexta y aliada de la Britania sangrienta, mejor recordada ahora después de las múltiples masacres de Lelouch.

-Tú eras de Suzaku. O eres. ¿Estás vivo?-No era una pregunta. Lo sacudió para verificar. Pues sí, sus ojos giraban, parpadeaba, respiraba e intentó morderla. No tenía fuerzas.

Volvió al camión con él en brazos. Jeremiah la esperaba, un par de lentes oscuros absurdamente colocados encima de su máscara. Como si fuera necesario: la voz de Zero tenía ahora un Geass que calmaba las emociones destructivas de las personas que la oían y había ordenado carismáticamente que los colaboradores más cercanos del maniático fueran eximidos, títeres como eran de un poder que acompañaba a Lelouch.

De todos modos, no había por qué correr riesgos, la primera vez en meses que visitaban la ciudad por provisiones. Anya hubiera vivido exclusivamente de naranjas, pero Jeremiah insistió en que no era saludable. Como salir con él, un "androide cuarentón acabado", en su propia definición. "¿Y quién te preguntó tu opinión? ¿O vas echarme, naranjito?", ceja alzada en su desafiante falta de emotividad ante esos intentos de consideración que la irritaban, aunque en parte bromeaban ambos. Estaban bien.

Le balbucearon un par de preguntas que no alcanzó a oír, girando hacia el lado del volante para cumplir su turno de conductora, como habían acordado (o más bien, cedieron a sus amenazas. Un tenedor bien arrojado puede ser casi tan peligroso como un garfio oculto bajo la manga).

-Quería una foto. Ya tengo una de él con la máscara a un lado. Y toneladas de cuando tenía uniforme. También por las revistas del tiempo con Lelouch. A pesar de que a esas les dibujé bigotes, barbita y cuernitos de malvado. Concuerdan cronológicamente con mis recuerdos. Por eso todavía me gustan.-Puso en marcha. Le sonrieron al tomar a Arthur en brazos para que pudiera manejar sin mayores problemas.-Y ahora me quedo su gato. Así que aunque vuelva a perder la memoria, me acordaré de Suzaku, que me dio un regalo importante. También mató a mis compañeros, pero incluso si se hubiera explicado, lo aniquilaban…Bismarck dijo que lo iba a violar y Mónica también…

Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano a Jeremiah, que se la sujetó un momento, antes de permitirle volver a situarla en el volante.

-Ahora solo quisiera una con nuestra plantación de fondo.

Jeremiah rió y le acarició el cabello por encima del hombro mientras que el paisaje comenzaba a moverse. Arthur se hizo un ovillo sobre el regazo de su overol.

-La paz mundial es importante, lady Alstreim.

-Ya no soy una "lady". Planto naranjas con mi hombre. ¿Qué me importa la paz mundial si quiero una foto? Dile que venga.

Aunque todavía sus amenazas mantuvieran un tono monocorde, había más diversión que resentimiento en aquellas afirmaciones, que contribuían a que ese exilio tuviese más de vacación permanente que de tal cosa.


End file.
